The BlueHaired Traitor
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: A man. Blue hair. he's a traitor. Everyone's after him. No more Pokemon. No family. Might not even live. Will he find someone who cares about him? Will he even be saved from the harsh cold snow of the mountain he got stuck on?
1. Chapter 1 Found

**=) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Found**

A blue haired man sat in the snow, he was cold, hungry, scared he would never see another day, he was lost, and he was even more scared that Team Rocket would find him. He was a traitor, he was wanted by just about every team, especially Team Rocket. He had gotten tired of trying to take the Twerp's pokemon, and stealing stuff to.

He had no family anymore, but if he did, he knew none of them would be proud for what he's done over the past years.

"James! Why'd you betray us?" Jessie has asked him at the time, he didn't know what to say, so he said what came to mind, "Jessie I-" he had been interrupted by Meowth who had said, "Your a traitor! How could you do this to Team Rocket?".

James, closed his eyes, he began to cry. The memories were to much for him, he had ran from them all, he didn't have anymore Pokemon, he didn't have any shelter from the harsh snow, and in his opinion, he didn't deserve to see another day.

James' fingers where numb, he'd been out in the harsh snow on that mountain, for days, he tried to stand up, but failed. He remembered earlier back when he'd slipped on some ice, as he attempted to out run some Team Galactic and Rocket members who had teamed up to get him. Jessie and Meowth were to of them.

"I must have broken it..." James mummbled you could barely even hear his voice, he held his leg in pain, he decided to huddle up in a ball, it wouldn't do any good, but still. Suddenly a large Darmanitan stormed passed, heating up some of the snow, it's trainer returned it, and the next thing he saw was a Dragonite, another of the Pokemon he recalled trying to steal, back when they were after the Twerp.

James' vision went in and out of focus, but he heard a girl's voice tell him he'd be all right. Then he fainted.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Short I know, but still, did you like? I came up with this while watching Episode 4 of Pokemon Black and White: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! I don't know how I did, and I'm ot usually all that good at sad things, lol I guess that's what I get when I was thinking of sad things, and had been listening to sad music O.o but it turned out to be a good thing I guess, I should do all that more often! =P cya at the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is James really going to be ok? Go ahead and read and find out! **

**Chapter 2- Only Death ccurs During These Times...Part 1**

***In a dark room with a large screen with Giovanni on it***

"Have you discovered his location yet?" Giovanni bellowed, he glared hard at the other side of the screen, Jessie and Meowth stood there, quaking with fear, and Jessie said, "He's on top of the snowy mountain. He's probably dead now, if someone's picked him up from the top, we wouldn't know. This mountain is surrounded by many layers of fog. Something good has come from this though, sir. Our sources say, that that very mountain has a cave, and within that cave slumbers the legendary Ice Bird, Articuno.".

Giovanni's glare didn't become any better it became worse, and bellowed, "Alright! You're dismissed, get James down from there, kill him if he's not already there, then start searching for the cave!" Jessie and Meowth nodded, bowed, and left to tell the rest of the group the instrusctions from Giovanni.

***With James in a house somewhere***

James started to stir, he slowly opened his eyes, and flinched. Even that small movement was pure agony. His vision was blurry, but it cleared up after a few minutes, he could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt, and replacing it was bandages, his leg was also wrapped up.

"Oh, your awake. I'm Avril. So do you remember anything?" a girl walked over to him, she helped into a sitting position against the wall, and then handed him a cup of Coffee.

James took a drink and said, "Yea, I remember stuff... A lot of stuff... My name's James, you know, the one every team is after, especially Team Rocket... They're gonna kill me!".

It was silent for a while, and James took this opportunity to observe Avril. She has long messy raven hair, and eyes a bit darker then his own hair. Avril has on an orange t-shirt that has a lightning bolt, the symbol for dark-type Pokemon, and the words "Mess with me, and I'll be one hell of a -" in bold yellow and light black letters. She has black knee-shorts, and next to the lime green bed the two are on, is a Hot Pink school backpack, with black hearts on it, it's open and he could tell it was full of nothing but Pokeballs!

Avril noticed him staring at it and said, "It's a lot isn't it? I put them all in their Pokeballs, so you could recover, they've seen you in the newspaper and that wouldn't help either. Although a few of them would actually like you. Is it ok, if I let those few out?".

James nodded and smiled a bit, she went to the bag, and grabbed a few Pokeballs laying each on the bed, and then stood. She grabbed them all and said, "Come on out friends." they came out revealing a, Skitty, Glameow, Pikachu, Aipom, Purrloin, and Zorua.

"N-nice P-pikachu..." James nervously said, as the Pikachu, jumped up, and got on his lap, just to curl up into a ball, like a cat.

"She's not like Ash's Pikachu, she's more powerful, but she's not gonna do anything to you, unless I ordered her to. But you haven't done anything to me, for me to tell her something like that." James' draw dropped and he stared at Avril like she was crazy.

"Th-there's a Pikachu st-stronger then that Twe- i mean Ash's?" James had almost forgot to call Ash by name, and not by Twerp, he had thought it was possible, but that was then, and he certaintly hadn't expected a girl Pikachu to be the one to be stronger then Ash's Pikachu!

Here, I'll show you, but first, put this on." Avril put all the Pokemon back in there Pokeballs, except Pikachu, and handed James a t-shirt, the same color as his hair. James painfully put it on, and stood, it was a bit hard with his leg, but it was starting to feel better.

Pikachu jumped onto Avril's shoulder, and James asked, "How long have I been asleep anyways?" just as Avril grabbed her backpack full of Pokeballs.

"Uh lemme think..." Avril stared at the ceiling and thought for a few moments then said, "Three weeks. I was starting to get worried, but I figured it was because of your ribs and leg. I had my Musharna and Lucario out of there Pokeballs, Musharna kinda accidently went through your memories, and Lucario translated what Musharna was telling me.".

James nodded his head, and they walked out the door, where he asked, "How're we goind to get across this ocean?", they were on a large island, in the middle of an ocean like lake.

"Simple. Dragonite will help us. Dragonite! Please come here!" Avril raised her hand in the air and waved, after a moment or two, the Dragonite from before landed, that was when James noticed the golden necklace around it's neck, in the center of the necklace, is a black gem, he noticed and Identical bracelet version on Pikachu's left ear.

"Why are these on them?" James questioned, pointed at the necklace, as they mounted the large dragon.

"It's to show people they belong to me, and so that I can tell them from the others. Around here, there are a lot of Pokemon like mine, so I put these on them, so I know that they're mine. They also have tracking devices inside, incase they get lost, or stolen." Avril explained, then noticed a few trainers below them, who were waving them down.

"Dragonite, land by those three trainers." Avril ordered, and she did as ordered, but made sure to land extra carefully, due to her injured rider. Avril got off and carefully, helped James get off.

The four thirteen year old trainers ran over, and immediately took fighting stances. "Avril! We'll save you! Hm? Why's his leg all bandaged up?" the first one said, it's a girl who looks like Misty, except green eyes, pink capris, a black t-shirt, and white boots.

"It's ok! Musharna looked through his memories, he betrayed Team Rocket, and now they and all the other teams are out to get him. His leg i bandaged cause it's broken, and he broke his ribs to. I found him near Danger Mountain." Avril explained to the children, the two boys then were called by there moms and left cause they had to go.

"Well, hi then. I'm Taylor, sorry I accused you of being a bad guy!" the girl now known as Taylor bowed slightly to James, and smiled at him. "It's ok, not everyone is aware I betrayed Team Rocket." James smiled back and flinched at the pain, he hasn't fully recovered, and some movements obviously still hurt.

"Ok Dragonite. You may go play with your friends now." then Dragonite flew away, and Taylor said, "I've been training my Pokemon, really hard Avril! And, I've decided to challenge you and your Pokemon to a battle!... Again!".

"Ok, I was gonna show James, just how strong Pikachu here is anyways. Don't disappoint me, k?" Avril giggled and earned a nod from Taylor. "Zebstrika come on out! Ok Zebstrika, go over there with James, his leg is broken, and he can't stand very well." Zebstrika nodded, and did as told, she has one of the necklaces around her neck, just like Dragonite's.

"Ok, how about a two verses two?" Taylor questioned, when she got a nod 'yes', she continued, "Pansear, Simisear, come on out, it's time to battle Avril!".

"Pikachu go! Ok... Roggenrola Taylor wants to battle again! You can go first Taylor." Avril smiled, at the Pokemon that will be battling. Simisear versus Pikachu, and Roggenrola versus Pansear.

"Thanks Avril. Simisear flamethrower on Pikachu go!"

"Pikachu dodge it quick!"

Taylor smirked a bit and said, "Pansear, Lunge on Roggenrola!" Pansear did as told, and Roggenrola fainted on inpact. "Roggenrola, return. Lilligant come on out!" Taylor's face fell, she knew it: she was doomed to failure in this battle.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on Simisear!"

"Simisear! Hurry dodge it!" Taylor ordered this just in time, Simisear dodged, just as Pikachu was about to hit. Instead, the Iron Tail hit the ground, and left a large crater there.

"Oops! I didn't mean to do that! Lilligant, use Cut on Pansear!" Lilligant did as told and Pansear fell back, with swirls for eyes.

"Pansear return! Weavile i choose you! Ok, Simisear, use Flame Burst on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu dodge!"

"Aww... Ok, Weavile, use Quick Attack on Lilligant!" This made Weavile, twice as fast, and you literally couldn't see it, as it slammed into Lilligant, and quickly jumped back.

"Hm... Lilligant return! Swampert, come on out! Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Simisear, then return. I have a plan." Pikachu did as told, and she continued, "Ok Swampert, use Earthquake!" Swampert did as told, and millions of craters opened up after Swampert slammed her fists to the ground.

"Dewott come on out!"

"Hmm... Ok, Sneasel, I choose you! ok Sneasel, Weavile both of you quick attack your opponents!"

"Dewott hurry up and get behind Swampert, Swampert, use that protection shield thingy! I'm having a blond moment... again."

"but your hair's not blond." James pointed out, with a look of confusion.

"I had it dyed. Anyways, Swampert, Dewott, use Water Gun to fill up those craters!" the two Pokemon did as told, and filled them up.

"What? That was your plan? Weavile, Sneasel! Both of you use Shadow Ball on your opponents! What the?" Taylor noticed both Pokemon stuck in seperate muddy, slippery, craters.

"Dewott! Use Aqua Jet on Sneasel! Swampert! You use, Hammer Arm on Weavile!" both Pokemon did as told, and they battle was over.

"Return Sneasel, Weavile. Good Battle, Avril." Taylor returned her Pokemon, as did Avril who said, "You too, Taylor.".

"Prepare for trouble..." Jessie's voice was heard by the trio,

"...and make it double!" Next was Meowth

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" Meowth

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Meowth

"Jessie!" Jessie

" Meowth!" Meowth

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Meowth

"Meowth, that's right!" Jessie said, simply telling him he's right as if she'd forgotten.

"What do you guys want!" Avril knew this was a stupid question, but asked anyways.

"James of course. James, before me and Meowth kill you, tell us: Why'd you betray us? After all we've been through, you go and betray us!" Jessie was furious, and both Team Rocket members inched towards the traitor.

"Leave him alone! He never did anything to you! James probably got tired of you bossing him around all the time, and getting shocked by that weakling of a Pikachu! Pikachu! Volt tackle that Meowth!" Pikachu did as told, and Meowth flew straight into the ocean.

"You want the same done to you Jessie? Pikachu give her all you got in a Volt Tackle!" Avril didn't give Jessie the time to answer, she immediately attacked.

"WAH! Arbok get out here and fight that Pikachu!" Arbok immediately lunged towards Pikachu, who dodged it and awaited commands.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle again! Oh, Jessie, Meowth, I think you should know, that water, is where Articuno lays in wait, so of course, it has protectors- right?" once she got a nod from the two in the water, Avril continued.

"Well, your looking at the last person to ride Articuno, and the other Legendary Pokemon. I'm there Protectors, and I say, you can't have her, or the other Legendary Pokemon down there- oops! I gave it away! Oh dear Articuno forgive me! Anywho! Sharpedo, Gyarados! Come on out and make sure they don't get the Legenedary Pokemon!"

Right then, Ash, Misty, and Brock ran onto the scene. "Hey, it's Team Rocket!" the trio shouted, then they noticed that James, was with a Zebstrika, with a little girl next to him, he appeared to be holding her back, which he was, but so that she didn't get hurt.

"Dragonite! Hurry up and come back, we have tresspassers in the lake!" almost immediately after saying that, Dragonite swooped down, and was ready. "Sharpedo, Gyarados! Return!"

"Dragonite. Make sure the other Teams don't try coming near this place, understand?" Dargonite nodded, and launched into the sky to begin scouting the perimeter. Avril then noticed Ash, Misty, and Brock, so she said, "It's ok, I'm the guardian of the Legendary Pokemon, one of my Pokemon, informed me that, James here, betrayed Team Rocket, but you three would know that already wouldn't you? Well you all stay here, those two went under water, which means they're after one of the legendary pokemon, I can't waist time. Cya! Taylor! Explain to these three what's been happening!"

Avril rummaged through a bush quickly, and found a helmet, that looks like a space helmet, put it on, made sure it wouldn't fall off, and dived into the water, with her backpack on her back.

"I hope she'll be ok..." Misty softly said, Ash and Brock nodded in agreement, and then noticed James trying to get to the water. "HEY! Where are you going?" Misty headed towards him to pull him back but he said, "I'm gonna go help Avril." and with a look of Pain, and agony, dove into the water.

***under the water with Avril***

Avril couldn't tell if she was close to them or not, she looked around, decided to bring out a pokemon. "Carracosta I need your help! Ok Carracosta, we have intruders, search the water carefully, she has a big red 'R' on her shirt, and a talking Meowth is with her, if you find them, come find me and tell me where they are. Good Luck." both Guardian and Pokemon nodded and swam in seperate directions.

Avril headed straight for Articuno's layer, the island, sat on a large rock, the shape and size of the Sea Temple, Avril simply headed for one of the large cave-like openings on the bottom, the one with the ice symbol, and a water-proof photograph of Articuno. Once inside, she noticed it became dark. "Argh! It get's darker and darker each time! Ok, Chinchou, Sharpedo, come on out! Sharpedo, head straight for Articuno's layer, double time!"

Avril held on to Sharpedo's back fin with one hand, while the other held onto Chinchou, who was shining brighter then ever.

***Back above water***

Misty began rummaging through the bush that Avril was looking through earlier, she finally found two helmets just like the one that Avril is wearing. Misty put one on, and dove underwater, holding a firm grip on the other.

"JAMES! Go above water- hurry!" Misty shouted once she finally found him, he was close by, but she didn't know if he'd be able to here her or not. Both came up for air, where James started breathing heavily. "Here James, your ribs are broken, so holding your breath isn't a good idea. You should wear this helmet, you'll be able to breath as if you were on land. Good luck, and be careful." with thay Misty swam away, eager to get out of the cold water.

James quickly put it on, and adjusted it, then he began his search again. James seen a small light, just sitting there, it wasn't a good idea, but James, swam straight toward it. Suddenly Avril's Pikachu was next to him, wearing a smaller version of the helmet.

"Piikaa!" Pikachu hurriedly got him to swim away from the light, and noticed he was starting to sink a bit, and was beginning to look really tired. Luckily Carracosta was swimming their way.

***1 hour later***

James was practically asleep, his ribs and leg were throbbing so bad, it felt like he re-broke them, which he probably did. Pikachu had already slapped him twelve times to keep him awake. The two were now, going through a cave, luckily lit with tortches, but the floor was iced, so that didn't help.

So here they are, James and Pikachu, James on his stomach crawling by his hands, and Pikachu next to him slapping him when he was about to fall asleep. James himself was pushing himself to keep moving, he had to help Avril, she has tough Pokemon, but James knows what'll happen, he knows what Team Rocket and the others have planned.

James, also nows that everyone above ground, underground, or evem underwater, might soon die, because of this plan, if they can't stop it first. Suddenly the memories, of everything that had happened since he betrayed Team Rocket flooded into his mind, he remembered Jessie and Meowth yelling at him, he rememebered how he almost died on that mountain, where Articuno was falsly hidden, so that nobody would think to come here, he remembered how he'd felt when he'd seen Avril, she's a beautiful girl, but with his crime record, he's surely to be in jail if anybody lives throught this plan, and besides, she'd never go for a guy like him.

He's only known her since he woke up, but still, he felt as thought they were meant to be, but yet at the same time, he felt as though, she wouldn't go for a guy like him. As those memories and thoughts burst into his mind, he began to cry, not from the hurt of the words in the memories, or the trueness in his thoughts, but from the pain and pure agony in his leg and ribs.

Pikachu noticed this, and screamed, in a Pikachu-like way. Immediately a Weavile rushed to them, with a bracelet on it's right arm matching the one on Pikachu's left ear, it wore a white necklace, with red and purple plus signs on it, and it had a backpack, and was pushing a stretcher.

"No. I'm fine... I-I'm ok, really..." the last thing he heard, was Avril screaming a very long and very long lived '!' , and then a bunch of the Legendary Pokemon's screaches, all while Pikachu and Weavile did their best to get James on the stretcher, without creating any wounds, or making the already bleeding wounds, any worse...

**END CHAPTER!**

**OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOO! I honestly think Emiko-oneesan's cliffhanging talent might be rubbing off on me, a little... Anywho, will James survive? Will he ever find out if Avril has feelings for him? What happened to the legendary Pokemon? What's this plan of Team Rocket's anyways? Will Jessie and Meowth ever forgive our Blue haired Traitor, for betraying Team Rocket? Will Misty and Ash get together if they survive? Will this plan succeed? Or has it already? Will I go to bed now, since it's 4:31 A.M? The anwer to that is NO I WILL NOT! I have chapters to complete! Will I finish this before my parents awaken? I don't know, but if they find out I'm awake- I won't be able to finish this, or any other storys, cause they'll kill me!**


	3. Chapter 3 Evil And Darkness!

**The unaswered questions I gave you in the last chapter, will now be answered- or at least of few of them anyways.**

**Chapter 3- Evil And Darkness!**

James heard someone saying his name, telling him to wake up, from the sound of there voice, he could tell they were crying. Suddenly he saw himself, laying on a stretcher, Weavile, and Pikachu trying to comfort Avril, who stood next to him, crying and telling him to wake up.

James looked at himself, he realized he didn't feel any pain, and his bones were healed, but he also noticed he was transparent, he was ghost.

"I-I'm dead?" James questioned, his voice echoed a bit, nobody even noticed him, a noticed a figure next to him and turned around to look.

There stood, a frightening skeleton, with a black robe, small black angel wings, a scythe, and hood pulled over his skeleton head. "I'm Grimm, let's go child." Grimm turned to leave, but somebody stopped him.

"Wait Grimm! Avril needs help, someone to watch her, besides, it isn't his time!" it was a boy, he had on long white pants, and a white long sleeve shirt, large white angel wings, short spiky black hair, and a golden halo hovering above his head.

"Fine then. Aven, you can take him back, I have more to go get, a poor homeless lady and her family finally ran out of time." with that he left leaving the two boys to talk and stuff.

"So James, you like my lil' sis eh? Well, take care of her. She's already lost me, and I think she likes you. SO, it's time you go back to the world, oh and I'll take away some of the pain from your wounds, and broken bones." With that Aven gathered a ball of Hot Pink, Lime Green, Blue, and White engery, and hurled it at James as if it where a Baseball.

James' eyes shot open, he was alive again, and he didn't feel any pain at all, well just a bit, but it was nothing. James sat up, and looked Avril who's mouth hung wide open, and Weavile and Pikachu stared at him with there mouths open too.

"What happened to the Pokemon?" James asked, as the three in front of him, shook of their shock, "Come see for yourself!" Avril began running down the hall, and that's when he noticed it no longer was iced. So they all ran down the hall-like cave, and finally came to a large room.

The large room was like an Ice Throne Room, Articuno was flying around the room angrily. Articuno looks different, her main color is no longer a shade of light blue but instead a light black, it's eyes are blood red, the white fur it had and the dark blue fur all turned black.

"NO! ARTICUNO! She wasn't like this when I left her here! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Oh-no.. if they got to Articuno, that means they got to Moltres and Zapdos! CRAP!" with that, Avril ran over to a door, witha fire symbol on it, pracitcally broke the door opening it, and ran inside. James followed, her doing his best not to slip.

They then reached another large room, this on had torches all most everywhere, in the center of the room is a nest made intirely out of Charcoal and fire, unlike Articuno's nest which was made of nothing but ice.

Moltres was also flying around the room, but he seem more vicious, he kept firing Fireballs around the room, and if the room and doors, weren't fire-proof, then they'd be burnt to a crisp.

Moltres now has black fur, and the flames are the same. "What are they trying to do, turn the world into a living Hell?" Avril shouted and raced towards yet another door, while quickly dodging the fireballs blasted at her, James did the same and the two hurled themselves out the door.

"Before we continue, you might want to put this on." Avril said, as she handed James an entire outift of rubber. "If Zapdos is acting like this, then we're gonna get shocked pretty bad, that and he's the lightning bird, so his throne room is practically made of electricity." so the two put the rubber everything over what they had on this included: A rubber long sleeve shirt, rubber pants, rubber boots, and rubber gloves. Weavile, stayed at the door, and Pikachu jumped onto Avril's shoulder, then they ran towards the Throne Room.

Zapdos' throne room, has a huge storm cloud for a ceiling, and thunderstones littered the room, the nest in the middle is made of Storm Cloud, and has electricity zapping out of it. Unlike the other two Zapdos, is in the middle in his nest, looking normal, but seriously angry.

"Zapdos What's wrong? Wait hold that thought Zapdos! Lucario, I need you to translate! Ok, go on Zapdos!" Avril had Lucario translate so, she could understand better, and Zapdos, squaked, "ZAPDOS! Dos, Zapdos!"

"Zapdos-chan says, some Team Rocket chick, and a Meowth injected him with some kind of liquid, and he says it's the reason why Moltres-chan and Articuno-chan, are ating this way. Plus there angry from the injection to begin with." Lucario translated and nodded at Zapdos, for him to continue.

"Dos! Zap Zapdos! Dos Dos Zapdos! ZAAAPDDDOOOSS!" Zapdos exclaimed, his fur started to spot black, as he started to become like his sisters, Articuno, and Moltres.

"Zapdos-chan says, that the cure for this is only something he himself can do, but first he must be cured, by Arceus, Giratina, and Zekrom's power combined." Lucario translated, and was returned to it's Pokeball with a thanks.

"Ok, I've never met, Arceus, Giratina, or Zekrom, but let's go. We have Legendary Pokemon to save and find. Zapdos, please, fight back that injection as much as you can!" with that Avril, James, and Pikachu ran out yet another door, up a flight of stairs, and were on her island.

"Oh shi-" Avril was interrupted by an explosion, which sent the three flying into Avril's house- or what was left of it anyway. "Ow... that's gonna leave a mark..." Avril mummbled, as the trio stood up, they realized that the water is now nothing but flames, but yet it's frozen over.

Pikachu picked up a pebble, and tossed it onto the ice, it then melted the rock as if it were nothing. "How the Hell? Oh never mind! We're never gonna get out of here." Avril groaned and sat down, as did Pikachu and James.

Suddenly a Charizard landed in front of them, with Ash on it's back. "Let's go, one at a time! hurry up, we don't have much ti-"

"No Ash! James go, me and Pikachu have a job to do. Ok, Pikachu, you ready?"

"Piika!" Pikachu smiled and gave Avril a thumbs up.

"Ok! I'll do my best to hurry! Dragonite! I need you! Ok, Dragonite tell your friends, to keep fending off these bad people, ok?" Avril waited for Dragonite to return and once she did, Avril got on, with Pikachu on her shoulder and said, "See ya later guys! We have three Legendary Pokemon to find, and fast! Dragonite, go over there where Misty and the others are first." Dragonite did as told and Avril looked at Misty and Brock.

"Either of you want to help? I have to find Arceus, Giratina, and Zekrom, and fast!" Misty and Brock glanced at each other, nodded, and got aboard the Dragonite, who then took off into the sky...

**END CHAPTER!**

**so um yea... did you like? I get the feeling Chapter 1 was like the best chapter EVER not because of what happened, but because of how I typed it all out... Eh, anywho: Will Avril, Misty, and Brock find Arceus, Giratini, and Zekrom?**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Arceus!

**Yea, I know, it's been FOREVER since I last updated, but in my defense, the computer I was using got a Worm and a Trojan so ALL my stuff was eaten by the worm, and anyway, I had this old computer, that I'm now using, and it's slow- why? cause it's a Toshiba that's why =( any-who, I'm still figuring out how this computer works cuz it's been so long, and anyway, let's get on with it XD!**

**The Blue-Haired Traitor Chapter 4- finding Arceus!**

After a while, Avril turned around a bit, to face Brock, and Misty. "So, do either of you know, where Arceus is? Cause I don't" Avril, suddenly heard Dragonite, and she turned, to find a _HUGE_ portal, looking thing.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Brock questioned, in return Misty, Avril, and even Dragonite, shook there heads no, at a lost for words.

Dragonite flew into the portal, and they came face-to-face with Arceus, well not exactly, he was a few feet away but still. Avril got off Dragonite, as did Misty and Brock.

"Um, Hi Arceus." Avril obviously was unsure of what to say to the legendary Pokemon before her. Arceus bowed his head a bit, and stared at Avril and Dragonite, ignoring the fact that Misty, and Brock where there.

"It's nice to get to meet you, Guardian Avril. What is it you need?" questioned Arceus, who surprised Avril, by calling her a guardian, and that he knew she existed!

"Well, Team Rocket somehow got to the ones, of whom I'm the guardian of. I got to Zapdos before his _transformation_ started, and with the help of Lucario, Zapdos told me, that he could heal his sisters, Moltres, and Articuno, but first he must be healed. When I asked him how, he said I must ask help from, Arceus, Giratina, and Zekrom." Avril bowed, she had a serious look on her face, and so did Dragonite, who nodded comforming what Avril had told Arceus.

"I see, well then, I suggest, we hurry and find Giratina and Zekrom, then." just as Arceus finished, both Palkia and Dialga came into the room.

"Master, Palkia-chan, and I have noticed something's the matter with the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos." Dialga had failed to notice the guests, how he failed to notice a large Dragonite, the world may never know.

"Dialga-kun! Master, has guests! You shouldn't talk when he has guests, remember!" Palkia smacked Dialga upside the head.

"I'm aware of this, Guardian Avril was just informing me. Guardian Avril, do you remember what Legendary Pokemon, made you the Guardian of the three Legendary Bird Pokemon?" Arceus looked back at Avril, who looked deep in thought.

"Well, no not really. I remember, that I was made guardian of the three legendary birds, after Aven…" Avril was unable to finish, you could tell, that she was fighting back tears.

"I understand, Guardian. Dialga, could you check who made her a Guardian?" Arceus, walked over to Avril, and bent down so that he was level with her face. "Cheer up Avril, remember Zapdos, and his sisters. You have a mission, now let's get to work." Avril nodded.

"Master, I checked, and Zekrom's the one who gave her the position of being a Guardian of those three. Also, Palkia-chan, thinks you should hurry to find, Giratina and Zekrom, we can't keep Space and Time up forever, not even with Darkrai's help." Arceus nodded, and Avril, Misty, and Brock, got back on Dragonite, they all then flew out, with Arceus following, leaving Palkia and Dialga to tend to keeping Space and Time up.

**END CHAPTER!**

**K, there it is! Please, Review!**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Me: ANNOUNCEMENT-TIME!**

**James: ..?**

**Avril: For the story?**

**Me: DUH! What else would it be for?!**

**James: … I don't know…**

**Me: ANY-WHO! I'm Brain-dead, and stuck on WRITER'S BLOCK ISLAND, so if you have any ideas for THIS story TELL ME! PLEASE!**

**Avril: … V.V'**

**Me: Sayonara! (meaning 'Bye!')**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I'M BACK~! I haven't worked on this in SOOOO LONG!**

**The Blue-Haired Traitor Chapter 5**

****WITH JAMES AND THE OTHERS!****

James glared. The Dragonite were all doing the best they could, but two members from Team Magma slipped by. Both with swords.

"We have specific orders to kill you. You can't stop this plan anyways, not matter how hard you try." the first one said, he had mentioned earlier he goes by 'Magma' which James thought was kinda lame to be named the same thing as his team.

"But the boss-man's orders were to get rid of you, and that's what we're gonna do. Besides, you've always gotten on our nerves, we're happy to kill you." the second one said, grinning. He'd said he goes by 'Flame'. James wondered why there names had to be fire-related.

"You must not be very strong, if you both have to attempt killing me." James remarked, dodging Magma's sword, and then jumping out of the way of Flame's sword.

"You're pretty confident for a guy who's going to die." Flame retorted back, Magma smirked, "Especially since you don't have a weapon!"

James jumped over the two Magma-grunts, and did a flip in mid air, landing on his feet behind them. A white angel wing and a black angel wing appeared on his back. James turned around to face them, and asked, "What are you staring at?".

Magma and Flame stared at him, as though he were some kind of ugly mutant creature. "Y-you have w-wings!" Magma stuttered, both he and Flame were pointing at him.

"I.. do..?" James looked behind him, the white angel wing to his left, the black angel wing to his right. James' left eye turned black (yes, the WHOLE thing) and began to glow black too. His right eye turned why (again the WHOLE thing) and began to glow white too.

"Is this normal for somebody who died but came back..?" James muttered under his breath, touching the wings. The feathers were amazingly soft.

Aven suddenly appeared in front of him with Grim, and Magma and Flame started freaking out. They could see Aven and Grim.

"What the hell?!" Magma and Flame screamed running away.

"Don't tell me I'm dead again!" James didn't see his body anywhere's so he didn't think that was the case, but he's got angel wings so what else could it be?

"No your not dead, child." Grimm said, James stared at him, "I'm not a child. And if I'm not dead, what're you doing here, and WHY do I have these wings?".

Aven chuckled, "Everybody's a kid to Grimm. He's thousands of years old. You have those angel wings and stuff cause I gave them to you. Pretty neat, huh?"

Grimm sighed. "Aven, made you a Guardian. You are to be the Guardian of Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres once this is all over. You shall work along-side Avril. This was what Zekrom wanted. Blah blah blah, I told you all that. Blah blah blah blah blah. Goodbye." Grimm disappeared.

"He's just grumpy. I guess that's what happens when you're the 'Grimm Reaper'..? Well anyways, Avril's got those powers like you to. Different colors though. She should be back soon. Actually she's on her way back here now. Tell sis I miss her for me, K?" Aven smiled kindly, and James nodded.

"Sure." James flew into the air to assist the Dragonite, as Aven disappeared smiling and waving.

****A FEW MINUTES LATER… And I'm sorry I didn't show Avril getting Giratina and Zekrom, ok?****

Arceus, Zekrom, and Giratina all three were easily spotted. Dragonite landed, and her passengers got off. James quickly landed on the ground.

Avril stared at him. "Holy crap..! James, what the heck happened to you?!" James chuckled nervously, and replied, "Um.. I died earlier, your brother brought me back, and I recently found out I'm a 'Guardian'. Apparently I'm supposed to work along-side you. Also, Aven said he misses you."

Avril stared. Then a white-ish purple angel wing appeared, and a darker purple wing. Her right eye turned dark purple and began glowing like that. The other eye did the same thing with white-ish purple.

Above them, Arceus, Giratina, and Zekrom were healing Zapdos. They had said they didn't need any help. Aven reappeared, and hugged Avril.

Avril gasped and hugged the ghost-boy back. "Aven..!" Avril smiled, and broke the hug. Aven smiled, at his younger sister.

"Hi Sis!" he waved, and chuckled at her shocked expression. Aven thought her shocked expression combined with her happy smile was funny, and his smile widened, when for the first time since his death, Avril laughed happily.

Aven was about to point this out, when they all heard a loud, and painful screech. Everybody quickly covered their ears. Even Aven!

They looked up to see Articuno and Moltres screeching, as they were turned back to their original selves. Aven suddenly shouted surprisingly.

He wasn't invisible anymore! Grimm appeared next to him, and immediately covered his ears, then whispered something into the former-ghost-boy's ear, and disappeared.

**TA-DA! I'm happy to have finally update after so long! I do NOT own Pokemon! Avril and Aven are my OC's. Please Review! ^u^**


End file.
